The Director of the ID Simon Cancer Center has ultimate responsibility and authority for the activities of the Center. Program planning and evaluation is an active and continuing process that has areas of focus of collaborations, leadership and organization, programs and cores. As will be described subsequently, the Director is assisted by a number of committees that include the Executive and Senior Leaders committees, an External Advisory Committee, and development and patient advisory boards. Each program has regular meetings for the entire program and interdisciplinary working groups. The Cancer Center sponsors twiceyearly retreats and some programs have annual retreats. Cancer Center senior leaders have regularly scheduled meetings with key constituents including department chairs.